


Kidnappings and Bad Dads

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't read if sensitive ?? Just be careful, Freaking Lewis Snart I hate him so much omgomg, Hurt Len, Hurt Leonard Snart, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Violence ??, but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: Leonard gets kidnapped.By his father.Do you wonder how he feels?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, just gotta torture my lenny a bit more before I sleep.
> 
> There's a heavy amount of flashbacks (of sort) and implied child abuse so be careful my sensitive dudes.
> 
> Thank you, feedback is nice.

His breath hitched, hands above his head and a thick, familiar belt wrapped around his wrists.

_This wasn't right._

He had the ability to leave, he really did. But he didn't know what made his chest ache with terror and eyes dart around for an escape. He was forty-three for crying out loud! He should have grown out of this, he should know better than to kneel against his son of a bitch father who had no goddamn right to do this. The dense, hot breathing made it worse inside the thick bag, making it harder for Leonard to clear his head.

His shoulders tensed when he heard the snapping of the door, creaking and announcing his father's arrival inside the room. He needed help, he really needed it. Leonard honestly didn't know what was happening, why he couldn't move or why his breathing had quickened so much by the entrance of the old man. Something made an unbearing screech, groaning deeply as it made the ache in his head pound in rhythm with his heart.

"Do you know what you did? **_Huh!?_** "

A scowl slipped upon his face, hands clenching as tightly to balance him from the brink of unsheathed panic. Leonard knew exactly what he had done, pulling a stunt that made Lisa escape just in time when their father bulldozed his way into a safe-house the two had recently settled in. Shoving his dear ol' dad didn't make him happy though, on his way to escape one of Lewis' goons, for the time being, had forcefully knocked him off his feet. And not in the swooning kind of way.

Leonard expected that he would've wanted something to do with him afterwards, and this wasn't a great thing to wake up to. There was another snap, his head jerking up as a massive jolt of pain spread throughout his torso. It pulled back, the cracking of electricity and the numbing that was quickly replacing the aching pain sending a chill down his spine.

"Wasn't expecting that, Leo? I got a few new things to show you, and this is just one of them."

He could swear that venom was _dripping_ from his father's voice. His mouth opened, attempting to slip out a snarky insult when all that came from him was a harsh groan and the taste of copper. The cracking had stopped, thankfully, so he assumed that there wasn't going to be anymore electricity until the asshole tested out his other toys. A quiet plea for Lisa echoed, teeth clicking together.

"Doesn't feel so nice, huh, boy? It's been a long time since I've taught you a _lesson_ ,"

That was it, he could swear that his heart skipped a beat when he began to thrash against the belt wrapped around his wrists, discovering that ropes were around his ankles as well. Hot, heavy pain was slipping through his sweater, the smell of smoke and burnt skin fueling his loud shouting. His yelling bounced off the walls, the searing pain pausing as the bag over his head was pulled off suddenly.

His head was foggy, but it was alert at the same time. A hand was on his chin, the rotten breath that was tainted with heavy alcohol hitting way too close to home. He tried to pull back, a sharp ache signaling that he shouldn't move at all. Leonard had gotten the silent order, hand disappearing as his head fell against his chest.

"You better hope that your sister doesn't come looking for you."

The smell of smoke made itself known again, choking screams not helping the heat that licked his body and glassy eyes that were burning with agony. It wouldn't be long till Lewis had enough of his lesson and left him alone, but this was worse than anything he had been 'taught'. He couldn't keep track of time, till he heard grunts and guns fall to the floor.

  
Finally, it _stopped_.

The burning on his side, his back, and everywhere else on his abdomen. His breathing was ragged, head dipped down and eyes closed in blissful darkness. The air rushed around him, his hands being let free and he almost collapsed against the filthy floor, if it wasn't for gloved hands on his shoulders. Leonard felt himself tremble, leaving his eyes closed and attempting to push away from the unknown figure. He knew that he had done something, but he couldn't do anything in this state. It was a 'move-now, find out later' type of thing.

Yet the hands continued to hold him steady, not knowing when he had fallen to his knees and his head had been pressed against the other's shoulder. It was lulling in an odd way, yet the strong coffee and pine scent reminded him of a certain household, and a certain speedster. That's when he knew he was really safe, shoulders dropping and his own cold hands wrapping around the other with a deadly grip. He would rest now, for he knew he was really safe. He was always safe with Barry Allen.

_Always._

 

 


End file.
